borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User:Nagamarky/Chatlogs. New posts to be placed below. Double Phase Blast I know your busy but i have a favor to ask of you... can you give the page "Double Phase Blast" a workable format? sections and stuff like that... iv'e only come up with a rough draft but i think its a good enough base to make logical sections to be edited... i will try and find the time to do so myself, in the case that you dont get to do it... its cool i only ask because i dont want to mess it up and i know you know how to do it... but im not worried if you cant find the time also, if you can delete the chat between us on that page, it would take away stuff with no intrisic value to borderlands and wiki... when i get the time, i will address the stuff on my talk page... until then know that it was a misunderstanding and i will explain... yes i got guts LOL but that is not what it was about :) P.S. that was a good re-edit of dramatic entrance... i thought that it was getting LONG also LOL I am the best robot 09:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) p.s. i just seen your summary for your re-edit of dramitic entrance... you do have very good skills as an admin... i agree completely... the changes i made were mostly for the exact same reason... The false assumption of killing something is completely correct... its the exact reason i reworded your "manageable damage" entry... because managable damage is very subjectable and implies low damage with the false assumption that you havent killed anything and cant manage a more moderate damage intake LOL ending it at "mortal danger" is the best, all around, solution that takes out longer explanations and includes damage that you cant handle... bravo The shield regen thing was just to differentiate between the normal waiting for recharge delay to end and girl power which works with a Double Phase Blast... This is a fine point that is very long winded to explain, so i tried with a quick reword but i cant see a concise way to put it... hence the new page of Double Phase Blast... Thanks for helping to make dramatic entrance THE most hottest topic on wiki for days... just kidding LOL It looks great... I am the best robot 10:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) talk page issues i left a message for you on my talk page... want to know what you think I am the best robot 08:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) retraction You can remove all the comments yourself (and nobody can complain about it - just remember that if you choose to remove a conversation permanently from the page, you cannot quote from it either). Forum threads are in the public domain, and all posts on forums should remain. If you wish to have a user retract his/her posts, then you will have to contact the user on your own; you only have full autonomy over your userpages, not the forum space. 08:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : You misunderstood me, i only wish to delete the conversation between us on "double phase blast" namely the pharagraph from you on the fact that it was moved, etc. and my comments to you below that... as far as im concerned that was more or less just us chatting... i did not mean to imply that i would delete other peoples comments on the strategy, etc. (good or bad LOL)... is the best way to do that just make a new forum, or can i just delete it with your understanding? I am the best robot 08:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP EDITING MY POSTS. Cutting my paragraph into parts and disappearing the first half will not help with your credibility as far as I am concerned. Neither will disfiguring my signature and throwing the piece of junk that remains of my post back onto my talkpage. For the sake of said credibility, I would suggest moving forum discussion into so that they can still be referred to without appearing on the page. Dr F has already helped with that on the forum thread in question. 09:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) im totally new ok dude... listen please that is not how it happened i dont know the in's and out's of this wiki i cleaned out my talk page and commented to your message (on my talk page)... i actually figured you would see that i edited it and check it out i erased the parts of your post that other people wouldnt really understand after i deleted my talk page... the parts about it being in my control, and no one can complain etc. after waiting 5 minutes or so, i figured that you wouldnt see it so i copied and pasted it to your talk page so you would... that is what messed up your signature... apparently some people can complain at what i do on my talk page LOL just kidding (had to jump in the open door LOL) Im not actually TRYING to piss you off... just DOING a good job i guess LOL... I realize that i have a long way to go to get proper formats and etiquette... i'm just trying to contribute... so far the copy/paste thing works MOST of the time but i obviously need to learn code or something... can you provide a link or something for me? the help edit page didnt help alot although i only tried it when the edit button was acting up... if you can, just chock it up to growing pains on my part... (i dont want to explain all the stuff that happened) as far as the credibility thing is concerned... you only need to look at things i have posted for users as a reference... the chat between me and admins is just that... chat i have no problem with authority as long as its respectfull... i do apologise for getting my "back up" (new zealand term, my wife is a maori) with warblades comment about "are we done here, rolling eyes"... i have encountered arrogant admins before and i transferred some of that frustration to him, and although i didnt think a few edits warrented that, i did overreact... i also understand you guys are under constant attack and stress, so i would not wish to add to it... sometimes arrogance is a quality that is good in admins, but i prefer the ones that "dont put up with it" instead... That why i bug the pandora out of you, because i sence that... i am of the same breed, and as such, i dont really give a cl4p-tp (dripping with sarcastic humor, as only he could) of my credibility... its up to them to see, rather than me to explain because an explanation would only deminish the fact that actions speak louder than words... I am the best robot 10:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : I have a watchlist, I track all my conversations; there is rarely a need to duplicate conversations across forum threads or talk pages. If you wish to duplicate content nonetheless, edit in source mode (top-right corner of the edit box) and copy the code instead of just the words which appear. Also, consider typing in paragraphs, not in line-broken sentences. Helps to keep conversations compact. 11:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) KOOL KOOL... i checked the source code thingy like twice... however, i was looking for something else (looking for the the line you made seperating the "double phase blast" page from your comment on why you moved it, and didn't see anything). one of my week points is proper spelling and proper grammer... i work on the spelling a bit (mostly check a search to give me a clue LOL)... but i have not found ANY online help on grammer so i use ... for comma's and punctuation. it at least gets the message accross but its my weakest point... BTW i had whole sentances on how you as an admin SHOULD save every page even though it would take me a year to search for anything meaningfull about borderlands and such LOL but i left all that cl4p-tp out... i definately should learn more about the source edit... hopefully we will have this type of meaningful convo in futurama (im not on a bender... i swear) check out how "Double Phase Blast" is fleshing out and let me know what you think... if you gots the times... Till you have no time for me, ill see ya later LOL once i get done once i flesh out my page (Double Phase Blast)... what is the edicate of putting links to strategy onto certain pages? my plan is to link key skills to the strategy... just thought i would run it by you first i greatly appriciate the bullet points on dramatic entrance, and it would take alot of thought to link it to "Double Phase Blast" properly... Side note: i wouldnt do it until "Double Phase Blast" was properly prepared for a good forum/discussion... side side note: how do i show minimum build? level 66 for a "Double Phase Blast" strategy? ill check the code on veggienatter? roland build (though from what i can remember, i didnt see anything) skills besides dramatic entrance would be easier to link (radiance and such) that wouldn't interfere with the content... i still feel that a "Double Phase Blast" is unique in the game and althougth i agree that it is a strategy, it probably should be linked to skills that pertain to it... if not i would settle for one skill being linked to it for a serious researcher finding it... anyway its a mute point for like a month till i get it fleshed out properly... feel free to criteque it for false assumptions and such... I am the best robot 13:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Giving such strategies capitalised names is not going to work well with the existing pages. Look at the current state of Dramatic Entrance: no capital letters and "Double Phase..." this or that, just simply stating how phase blasts can be used outside of phasewalk. You are glorifying your own strategy by putting it in quotes and capitalising the first letters, when any player can simply mash the action skill button and pull it off. : With regards to "linking skills to a strategy", that's not going to work either, because there is no grand epic strategy deserving of its own article. Not even if you spend the next two months working on your forum page. Why? Because it is not a specific part of the game, it's how you use it. If it is of enough significance (and by enough significance I mean as determined by the majority of players and the community at large, not just you) then it will be added merely as a note, such as my fleshing out of Dramatic Entrance. That is all the attention that I will grant such contributions. : I cannot supervise your work on your forum page all the time - strictly speaking, I "don't have time for" overseeing most of my watchlist. But if it is important enough, then I will make time. And to that end, there is no need to ask for my permission to do everything. Just do it, but be prepared to be reverted/shot if you break something. : This is all just my take on the matter, of course. If you think it deserves more/better, then you may ask the wiki admins. Oh, by the way, I'm not an admin. : I will restate this since you seem to have overlooked it: consider typing your posts in paragraphs, not in line-broken sentences. This is making all the pages with your posts very very long. 16:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC)